


All It Takes Is A Push

by SerenitySparrow



Category: The A-Team (2010)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 08:50:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1504274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenitySparrow/pseuds/SerenitySparrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Face has denied his feelings for Murdock for years, but his girlfriend insists that he get on with admitting them to the man himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All It Takes Is A Push

Kim had never had any doubts about Face’s feelings for her. He loved her and he showed it every day in every kiss, every gentle caress, every whisper of love and devotion. She knew he’d fallen in love with her long before she’d fallen in love with him, but only because he’d watched her from afar in a covert mission to protect her. He’d learned things about her without even having to talk to her; learned what kind of person she was and how kind she was and that alone had been enough to draw him to her. When they had met in person and their fingers had brushed when they shook hands, Face had toppled completely over the precipice and was attached to her for life.

She had once doubted that his feelings for her were pure and heartfelt, but would never doubt his feelings again after that one night he’d gotten up on the bar and turned to all the beautiful, half-naked drunk women and announced that he was officially off the market; his heart belonged to her. She’d been slightly embarrassed at the sudden attention, and a little off-put at the angered, jealous glares the women had sent her way, but had mostly been staggered by the love of the gorgeous man willing to shout his love from the rooftops to announce it to the world.

When Murdock had decided to show up at their little townhouse one day, taking them both completely by surprise, Kim could not recall the last time she had seen Face so elated. It had been over a year and a half since he and the others had finally been taken off America’s Most Wanted list, declared innocent, and honorably discharged from the Army. Face hadn’t seen any of the other members of his team since that wonderful day as he’d flown straight to Florida to be with Kim. 

Face had pulled Murdock into a bone-crushing hug, neither releasing the other for nearly two minutes. Once they had finally separated, Murdock had reluctantly turned his gaze to Kim and pulled her into an awkward yet tender embrace. The two men had immediately taken off to one of the nearby bars to interact and reminisce on old times. Kim couldn’t have very well denied either of them that.

She’d started to notice even more things throughout the next several days. How close the two men sat together, whether on the couch or at the dinner table; how in sync they were with everything they did together; the way they would both blush and look away whenever their fingers would brush against the other’s. Kim could have sworn that one night, if she hadn’t walked in when she did, the two would have leaned in to each other for a sweet, passionate kiss.

There was clearly a sexual tension between those two that they had never resolved or even acknowledged. And Kim was determined to see that they finally got their feelings for each other out in the open. 

**********

Tonight was the night, Kim decided as she chopped and diced some peppers for the salad as she prepared dinner for the three of them. Well, the night she had decided to finally do something about it. She hadn’t really determined yet how she was going to do it. All she knew was that she would be leaving the house for the day tomorrow, leaving the two gorgeous men to their own sexual devices. She just hoped that they took advantage of the time she’d give them and she’d come home to find clothes scattered throughout the apartment and two heavily panting men lying somewhere in one of the rooms.

Kim jumped when she felt two strong arms wrap around her waist from behind, soft lips falling onto her neck beneath her hair that she’d pinned up with a hair clip. She smiled affectionately as Face’s hands began to gently stroke her stomach through her silky blue blouse.

“Come on, Temp,” Kim scolded him as she attempted half-heartedly to shrug him away. “I’m trying to cook here.”

“Looks like you’re trying to chop to me,” he remarked smartly and Kim promptly lifted her left hand and smacked him on the side of the head. This only made him laugh and tilt her head to the side to bring their lips together in an intimate loving dance that only two people deeply in love could share.

When things started to heat up a bit too much, especially considering that the temperature of the kitchen was already near to scorching, Kim pulled away and forcefully started to push Face out of the kitchen. “It’s not polite to leave our guest lonely,” she told him, eyes watching him very closely. 

Face was very adept at keeping emotions he didn’t want revealed guarded and now was no exception. She knew, instinctively, that his feelings for Murdock ran deep, but she would never be able to get him to admit it unless he was in a mentally unguarded moment; half-asleep or drunk would probably be the most opportune times to get him to open up about it. 

As for Murdock, he was excellent at keeping his emotions guarded as well, but there were times when he slipped. Especially when he was lost in conversation with Face and his sea foam green eyes would just shine brilliantly in a mixture of love and lust. And the way he would smile wide whenever Face simply glanced in his direction--or gave him any sort of attention at all--said more than words ever could. 

Kim didn’t know how long Murdock had been in love with Face, or vice versa, but it was all going to come to a head tomorrow or Kim would just throw her hands up in the air and force the two to talk about it if they couldn’t damn well do it on their own.

************

“Let me help,” Murdock offered after dinner as Kim placed the dishes in the sink that had been filled with soap and water. “You made the dinner and the dessert. I should do something instead of sitting on my fat ass bein’ a freeloader.”

Kim smiled softly and shooed Murdock out of the kitchen. “Thank you, Murdock, but I actually enjoy doing the dishes. It’s surprisingly relaxing and I can daydream about anything and everything I want. But you can do me a favor and go keep Temp from coming in here and bothering me like he likes to do. It’s very aggravating letting stains sit on a plate all night and having to work twice as hard the next day to scrub it off.”

Murdock chuckled, playfully removed his favorite red ball cap, and made a sweeping bow. “As you wish, milady.” He winked at Kim’s delighted smile and walked into the living room to join Face on the couch.

***********

“What’s on TV, Facey?” Murdock asked as he settled in next to him, barely a foot away. He hoped Face didn’t realize how often Murdock deliberately crawled into his personal space; otherwise Murdock’s cover might be blown. And he couldn’t have that. Not with how happy Face finally was with a woman who was actually worthy of him.

Face glanced over at Murdock, his eyes roaming over the other man’s attire of a rather tight green T-shirt and blue jeans. The sleeves of the shirt hugged Murdock’s wonderfully muscular biceps perfectly and it was all Face could do not to stare and drool.

“I have no idea, buddy,” Face replied as he quickly averted his gaze. If Murdock had any idea what he was thinking right now, Face was positive he’d have a broken nose. “Grab the TV guide and find out.”

“Nah.” Instead of grabbing the TV guide as instructed, Murdock simply picked up the remote and pressed the power button. “I’d rather surf the channels and discover anything I might like that way; more surprising.”

The TV screen powered on slowly and suddenly the room was filled with the groans of two heavily muscled men going hot-and-heavy on the screen. The men were completely naked and one of them was bent over the arm of the couch--oddly resembling the one on which Face and Murdock currently resided--while the other one thrust powerfully into him from behind.

Blushing crimson, Murdock immediately changed the channel and turned an accusatory stare to Face, who appeared slack-jawed and just as embarrassed as him. If Murdock himself wasn’t so taken off-guard by the gay porn they’d just witnessed, he’d have found it ironically amusing to see the conman in a rare state of flushed mortification.

“Uh, Facey? You watch that kind of thing all the time?”

“No!” Face yelled and, to Murdock’s great surprise, seemed to flame even redder. “I don’t watch that ever! I stick to the classics of girl-on-girl!”

Face shot to his feet to bellow, “Kim!”

Kim came rushing out of the kitchen, trying desperately not to grin, wiping her hands on a dish towel. “What?”

“Did you -- were you --”

“Did I -- was I -- what?”

“Do you watch gay porn?” Face managed to mumble at last, the flesh of his cheeks finally returning to a normal shade of his usual tan. 

Kim huffed and pretended to be insulted. “Gay porn? Me? What kind of pervert do you think I am, Temp? Hell, I was a fucking virgin when I met you. Didn’t know a damn thing, remember?”

Face couldn’t help smirking at the memory of their first night together and his enchanting discovery of her virginity. “Yeah.”

“How could I go from knowing nothing to suddenly having a kink for watching two men fucking like rabbits?”

Face quirked his brow, suspicious. There was something, some kind of hidden inflection, in her voice, but he couldn’t place his finger on it. 

“Why?” Kim asked, changing up the tone of her voice to one more innocent. “Is that what was on TV?”

“Yes.”

“Well, Emily was here earlier while you guys were out. Sometimes she likes to watch things like that. Says it turns her on.” Her voice deepened momentarily, striking Face with the sudden urge to know what she would watch to turn herself on. All these months living together and he still hadn’t figured it out. He knew what he could do himself to turn her on, but not what would turn her on randomly in the middle of the day or night. 

“Oh.”

“Sorry if it bothered you guys, but I only have a few more dishes to do and then I think I’m going to call it a night.”

As Kim wandered back into the kitchen, secretly smirking to herself, Face reclaimed his seat on the black pleather couch with pop-out footrests and a cooler in one arm at one end. He was pretty sure it had cost Kim a good chunk of change to purchase this baby.

“Have you ever watched gay porn, Facey?” Murdock asked in an effort to break the tense silence.

Face glanced over at him. “Once, out of curiosity; you?”

“All the time, man.”

Murdock’s answer took Face aback and his natural instinct was to scoot a couple of inches away from him, though that was really the last thing he wanted to do. “You do? Why?”

“Because... You don’t find it hot to see a man sticking it to another man? Especially the really hairy, burly men who don’t shave nothin’ and just ram it in to ram it in? That kinda stuff don’t appeal to you?”

The look of disgust and revulsion on Face’s visage was too much for Murdock and he lost it. He broke down in laughter, clutching his ribs when they started to hurt.

Face scowled. “Oh, ha ha, Murdock. Very funny.” Face grabbed the nearby couch pillow and aimed it towards Murdock’s head, striking him successfully on the side in one fell swoop.

Caught by surprise, Murdock fell backwards and then off the couch completely, the sound of Face’s own laughter now ringing in his ears.

Scowling, Murdock grabbed the soft white pillow with lacy frills that rested on the opposite end of the couch from Face and he leapt forward to swing it at Face’s head. The conman, already sensing Murdock’s plot for revenge, ducked beneath the pillow and struck out at the former pilot once more. The soft pillow struck Murdock’s stomach, but basically had no impact on him whatsoever. 

Laughing evilly, Murdock leapt over the back of the couch and ran quickly behind the area where Face sat and clomped him hard over the head with the pillow he held. Face cried out in dismay and undignified aplomb as he toppled over onto his side on the couch. 

“Ha ha!” Murdock cried, moving backwards when Face sat up and started flinging his pillow out again. 

Kim walked out of the kitchen just in time to be bowled over by Murdock, both of them stumbling awkwardly before they fell together to the floor.

“Oh my gosh! I’m so sorry,” Murdock apologized sheepishly as he shot quickly to his feet and then reached down to help Kim to hers.

Kim simply laughed and allowed Murdock to pull her to her feet. “It’s perfectly all right, Murdock.” She glanced past him at Face, who had gotten to his feet and was walking towards them. “What are you two doing in here?”

“Just having an innocent little pillow fight,” Murdock replied, darting a glance back at Face. 

Kim shook her head as her gaze traveled from one gorgeous man to the other. “Nothing with you guys is ever ‘innocent.’” She ran her fingers through her thick hair and sighed dramatically. 

“You tired, baby?” Face asked as he came to a stop next to Murdock. 

“Yeah. I have to get up early for a deposition.” Kim was a certified court reporter.

Face moved forward, wrapped his arms around her slim waist, and pressed a brief kiss to her lips. “Sweet dreams, baby. I’m sure I’ll be in there within the next couple of hours.”

Kim nodded and turned to Murdock.

“Good night, Murdock.”

“Good night, Kim.”

************

It was half past eleven when Face decided to turn all the lights out in the living room and put a scary movie on the screen for him and Murdock to watch. This time when the TV was turned on, there was no inappropriate porn playing. 

Not even halfway through the movie, Murdock started subtly inching closer to Face in faux fear. When the first ‘unexpected’ murder occurred, he squealed and buried his face on Face’s strong left shoulder. His fingers dug almost painfully into Face’s bicep, but Face wasn’t going to complain. Not even a little bit.

When the movie finally ended, Face glanced down at Murdock, whose head was still resting comfortably on his shoulder; he was fast asleep, yet that didn’t stop the increase of blood pressure in Face’s groin, his pants becoming way too tight way too fast. Murdock was an attractive man, Face had always known that, but he’d never taken the time to actually admire the facial features that helped make him so attractive. Mostly because he didn’t want to be caught staring like a lovelorn teenager.

But with Murdock unconscious, and snoring only lightly, Face was free to stare all he wanted to. His gaze traveled over the hard angular curves of Murdock’s masculine face and strong stubbled jaw. The urge to run his tongue along that jaw from ear-to-ear was great, but somehow Face managed to resist, much as he had for the last eleven years or so. His full lips beneath a slightly crooked nose from where it’d been broken several missions and many years ago begged for his kiss, but, again, Face had to refrain. 

Groaning, Face quietly stood up from the couch and gently set Murdock’s dozing head down onto one of the couch cushions. He walked away momentarily to grab one of the spare blankets from the guest room bed where Murdock usually slept and then he walked back out again. He lovingly placed the blanket over Murdock’s prone form and watched affectionately as he cuddled up beneath the blanket instinctively, sighing in blissful peace. 

This hardened Face’s cock even more and he choked on a groan. ‘Time to get out of here,’ he thought to himself before he rushed out of the room and into his bedroom, shutting and locking the door right away.

Face shed his clothes quickly before he slid naked into bed behind Kim. He pulled the large tiger comforter she had received from her dad many years ago over him before scooting forward to wrap his arms around her waist. She whimpered in response and Face could tell that she hadn’t quite fallen asleep yet, which was perfect. He had a raging hard-on he needed to get rid of and quickly. 

Pressing his lips to the lobe of Kim’s ear, Face sucked the cartilage into his mouth as his left hand drifted down along the side of her smooth curvaceous body.

“Temp.” Kim moaned against her will when Face’s fingers slid beneath her camisole to caress the soft flatness of her stomach before they started drifting up towards her bare breasts. “I really do need to get up in the morning.”

“This won’t take long, baby, I promise,” Face replied in a deep voice full of longing, emphatically grinding his pelvis against her backside. “Besides, some of us are already up.”

Kim chuckled against her will, the chuckle quickly morphing into a moan as Face’s tongue slid slowly into her ear, causing her body to shudder with sudden arousal. Her mouth fell open to protest once more when Face’s fingers tweaked her left nipple and he ground against her yet again.

“Man, come on, Temp,” she whined, struggling desperately to keep her body from reacting too much the way Face wanted it to. It was a hard thing to do, though. Face was a hard man to resist and Kim wasn’t sure she ever could. 

Face smirked as he felt her body tremble heavily. When he cupped her full heavy breast in the palm of his hand, her hips bucked back against him invitingly and he knew she was lost now. “You can never resist me, baby,” Face chuckled warmly into her ear. “You know you can’t. It’s futile.” He thrust his hips forward once more, enjoying the feel of her lovely backside cushioning his cock through her booty shorts.

Kim bit down into her bottom lip and knew she had to say something now. Catch him off-guard. She knew he wasn’t this hard just for her. Not this time. “Murdock really got your motor revving, huh?” she asked in a quiet, husky whisper.

Face froze at Kim’s shockingly astute, and highly unexpected, question. Did she know? How could she know? Maybe she was just kidding and wanted to see what kind of a reaction she could get from him? Anything was possible.

Feigning ignorance, Face roughly squeezed her breast, eliciting a groan of pleasure/pain from her. “What the hell are you talking about?” he muttered, his lips determinedly trailing down the soft sleekness of her throat.

“You know what I’m talking about.” Kim forcefully rolled over onto her left side to face Face. “What was Murdock doing that got you so hot and bothered?”

Okay, Face couldn’t ignore that. Couldn’t pretend that Kim didn’t have a clue as to what he was feeling in regards to Murdock. “You know I--you know?”

Kim smiled lovingly and reached up with her right hand to caress his stubbled cheek. “Of course I know, Temp. I’ve known for a while now. The way you two look at each other and touch each other...”

Face interrupted her. “Wait. Us ‘two?’”

“Yes. You honestly don’t think he feels the same way about you, Temp? Clearly you’re not looking at him closely enough because that man is deeply in love with you. How could he not be?”

The expression of disbelief on Face’s face made Kim’s heart swell anew with tender love. He’d told her -- after many, many nights of canoodling and begging him to tell her about his former life -- of the homes he’d been tossed from, the families who had never wanted him, the women who had never loved him. Joining the A-Team all those years ago was the first time he had ever felt like part of a true family. Though he was able to seduce the panties (or boxers) off of anyone, and scam himself anything he wanted, he always secretly doubted people’s genuine feelings for him.

Face was a vulnerable, fragile soul, but he hid it well beneath his flirting and cocky smiles. Kim and Murdock knew better; she knew they did. 

“Oh, Temp,” Kim whispered in a hushed voice, leaning forward to briefly caress his lips with hers in a tender showing of affection. When she pulled back, Face’s visage had gone back to its usual ‘ready to seduce’ look.

“He’s not in love with me,” Face denied; his heart was racing at the possibility of it, though. “I’m not...”

Kim quickly placed her index finger to his lips, shushing him immediately. “Don’t you dare say you’re not lovable, Templeton. You are; you’re the most lovable person I’ve ever known and I know Murdock feels the same way. We both see the selfless man beneath the conman exterior and we love that man. I only wish you could see it too.” She stroked Face’s cheek with her thumb and smiled tenderly at the way in which he arched into the touch.

“You make your move tomorrow, Templeton Peck,” Kim ordered him softly as Face began to tug her closer. 

Face’s brows furrowed at the demand. “Make my move?”

“Yeah. It’s about time you and Murdock got this sexual tension out of your systems and finally got together.”

“But...I’m with you. And I’m not going to cheat on you. Or risk losing you. I love you, Kim.” He emphatically tightened his hold around her waist--as though she was about to disappear into the stratosphere--and hauled her bodily closer to him.

Kim’s smile widened happily and she fully wrapped her arms around him to hold him close. Face always showed her how much he loved her daily, but it was rare for him to actually say the words aloud and she cherished the times when he did. “I know you do, baby. I love you, too. But you won’t be cheating on me. Your heart is torn between two people and I can see that. I want you to be happy, Temp, and to be honest, the thought of you and Murdock together...” Kim blushed heavily and trailed off.

Face gently tightened his own grip on her. “The thought of me and Murdock...what? Does it turn you on?”

Cheeks flaming even hotter, Kim nodded silently.

“Really?” Smirking, Face trailed his fingertips down the side of Kim’s arm and she shivered involuntarily. “You know, you’ve never actually described any of your fantasies to me. I’ve related most of mine to you.”

“I know.” Kim lightly scratched her nails along the back of Face’s neck, making him growl in pleasure. “Maybe one day I will.”

Face leaned in to kiss her and then abruptly pulled back, his left brow quirked questioningly in the air. “Was that porno that was playing really something your friend was watching? Or did you use her as a cover?”

Kim smirked and ran her hands down his strong biceps. “It was a set-up. I was hoping it would entice one of you to make a move on the other.”

“Oh my god.” Face was surprised at Kim’s audacity, but not upset. “I knew there was something else about you I didn’t know that I loved.” He leaned forward to nuzzle his nose against her neck.

“I’m going to be gone all day tomorrow, Temp,” Kim murmured as Face’s lips slowly traveled down her neck, his tongue licking at her sweet skin as he moved. “If you haven’t done something, anything, by the time I get back, I’m going to take matters into my own hands.”

“Ooh, that sounds promising.”

Kim laughed and smacked him on the shoulder just as he rolled her over onto her back, his lips falling on hers with a desperate fervor that shook her to the core. His tongue parted her lips and slipped inside her mouth, coaxing a reluctant moan out of the woman he loved. Her arms wrapped around his neck and tightened, bringing him in as close as she could. She wanted to feel his arms surrounding her, his strength and muscle covering her protectively as he fucked her into oblivion, which he was more than adept at doing successfully.

Face nudged her thighs apart with his right knee and then ground his hard organ into the apex of her legs. Kim moaned gutturally as she tangled her fingers in his soft, curly hair and tugged. He growled into her mouth and swirled his tongue over and around hers, sending her pulse rate into overdrive. As Face’s left hand gripped her right hip possessively, Kim bucked her hips upwards to feel Face’s erection brushing against her through her shorts and she suddenly longed to be as naked as her man.

And Face clearly wanted that as well, growling in frustration when he couldn’t push his way inside her because of the fabric blocking his way. He pulled away and hooked his fingers into the sides of her boy shorts and before long he was forcefully ripping the offending blue fabric from her body. 

“Hey!” Kim protested weakly. “I really liked those. They were expensive, too.”

Face chuckled as he ran his fingers along the smooth skin of Kim’s inner thigh. “You don’t care about them and even if you did, you know I’ll buy you something sexier and much more expensive anyway.”

Kim pouted dramatically and Face leaned down to kiss that pretty little pout away. He nibbled gently on her plump bottom lip as he slid the tip of his left index finger along the wet slit of her womanhood slowly, teasingly. When Kim moaned, he deepened the kiss and gently caressed the swollen bud of her clitoris, making her hips jerk and causing her legs to tighten around his flanks. 

Face moved away from her mouth to trail his lips along the smooth column of her throat, the pressure of his finger on her clit intensifying as he began to rub her vigorously. He enjoyed the sounds of pleasure that fell from her lips and he rutted himself against the soft mattress of their bed, eager to ease some of the pressure on his aching cock. 

“Temp,” Kim moaned. “Come on, baby, fuck me already.”

Face smirked. “I will. I want to taste you first. You know how I love tasting you first.”

Kim blushed, but didn’t try to stop him. From past experiences, trying to stop Face when he wanted to go down on her usually ended with him guilting her by way of going on about how women he loved never let him do what he wanted to do to them; and then he’d give her one of the most intense orgasms she’d ever known, making her wonder what the point in trying to prevent him in the first place had been. 

Grateful that Kim wasn’t trying to stop him--they both knew it was pointless anyway--Face kissed his way down her smooth flat stomach, pausing briefly to tongue her navel. He relished in the soft moan that fell from her lips as he bit down gently into her skin. She mewled pleasurably, her right hand drifting down into his thick mane of hair and gripping tightly. He grinned up at her and continued his trek south, his fingers now drenched from the saturation draining from her body. She shuddered in sudden orgasm when the nail of his index finger scraped over her sensitive clit and she moaned loudly, her back arching up off the bed as both hands now tangled in his hair and she gripped hard as she rode out the pleasure.

Face finally reached his destination, so he spread her thighs apart to devour the sight of her. She tensed slightly beneath him, but Face knew it was just her insecurity getting the better of her. That was one of the many things he found endearing about her. No matter how often they made love, or how many times in total they’d actually done it, Kim would always be self-conscious whenever she was naked and he was staring at her. She would never get used to being leered at or admired and he could empathize with that completely. 

Blowing hot air across her weeping womanhood, Face pressed his lips to her swollen pink lips and slowly trailed the wet pad of his tongue along the slit until he reached her clit. Kim squirmed under the pressure of his tongue laving her with decisive motions, moaning as softly as she could in an attempt not to wake up Murdock in the other room in case he was sleeping. 

Face pulled her legs around his head as he went to work on pleasuring the woman he loved, cherishing the taste of her on his tongue and the roll of her hips as she arched up against his mouth. The sound of her ecstasy-filled moans was classical music to his ears and he thrust and laved and flicked his tongue all around her to coax more of that beautiful sound out of her lips.

“Fuck, Temp!” Kim cried out as her body tensed and then loosened, her legs trembling and tight as they closed around Face’s head in ecstasy. 

Face pried her legs from around him and scooted back up the bed. He smashed his lips to hers as he parted her thighs with his strong right knee and he lined himself up. The instant he felt her nibble lightly on his bottom lip, he pushed forward into her eager body, catching her loud wail on his tongue as he forced his cock into the tight muscles that eagerly clutched at him, enfolding him tightly within her heat.

“God, you feel amazing,” Face murmured as he pressed his face against her shoulder.

Kim laughed breathlessly. “You say that every time.”

Face grinned and nuzzled his nose into her skin. “Because it’s true every time.”

Flipping them over so that she now straddled his waist, Kim rested her hands on Face’s strong shoulder blades and she roughly rolled her hips once, eliciting a strong whimper from her beloved Templeton. His hands were on her hips quickly, guiding her movements and occasionally thrusting up into her, but letting her take the reins for the most part.

They came together at last, quietly moaning into each other’s ears as their bodies slowly settled down and they fell asleep in each other’s arms.

***********

Face released a heavy breath as he tried his damnedest not to stare at Murdock across the room from him the next morning. Kim had left nearly an hour ago, softly reminding him before she’d gone that she would be gone for well over twelve hours and that Face had no excuses not to seduce Murdock in her absence, especially now that he knew he had her blessing and approval. 

Face silently wondered to himself if Murdock always looked so good first thing in the morning and then mentally shook his head at himself. They’d worked together in close quarters for about twelve years -- two of them being on the run -- and he’d seen Murdock in the mornings thousands of times. Of course he always looked this good in the mornings. Sometimes he looked even better. 

And Face’s libido certainly wasn’t helped by the fact that Murdock wore nothing more than ridiculously thin pajama pants. They were white with mint-green stripes and Face just knew that if he ‘accidentally’ threw a bucket of water on him that those pants would be completely transparent and that Murdock wouldn’t be wearing a damn thing underneath them.

A strangled groan slipped out of Face’s mouth before he could think to control it and it gained him Murdock’s attention. 

“You okay, Facey?” Murdock asked, his eyes automatically drifting over Face’s body to check for any injuries. They paused for half a second, almost unnoticeably, on the obvious bulge that pressed forward out of Face’s boxers, and then returned to Face’s eyes. 

“I’m fine,” Face replied, his voice hoarse with embarrassment and arousal and he prayed that Murdock couldn’t identify the latter. “My throat is a little dry.”

“Well, there’s plenty of water in the fridge.” Murdock spun around so as not to blatantly stare at the prominent tent in Face’s rather tight boxers. He had enough images of the gorgeous, half-naked man standing behind him rolling around in his head as it was. “You want any pancakes?”

“Is that what you’re making?” Face asked as he quickly took a seat at the table before Murdock could turn around and once again spot his erection and then put two and two together. 

“Yeah. I made some earlier for Kim before she left and I still have some batter left over.”

“Can you add chocolate chips?” Face asked, desperately trying to keep his eyes glued to the back of Murdock’s head and not his tight-looking ass.

Murdock smiled down at the batter already laden with way more chocolate chips than was healthy. “Already got ya beat, Faceman. Kim already asked for them and I knew you’d want ‘em too.”

Face grinned affectionately. “You know me too well, Murdock.”

‘Not well enough,’ Murdock couldn’t help thinking to himself, longing to know the contours of Face’s body with his hands and tongue and everything in between. 

“So, what you got planned for today, Facey?” Murdock asked as he poured half a container of pancake batter mixed with chocolate chips into the griddle. 

Biting down on his bottom lip, Face answered with, “Oh, you know: eat, shower, seduce you, wait for Kim to come home, ask her how her day was, take both of you out to dinner...”

Murdock had no idea what was coming out of Face’s mouth now as his mind had stopping working after the words ‘seduce you.’ He wasn’t even aware of his body turning to face Face, the spatula frozen in his right hand. Face just met his shocked gaze with an impenetrable, expressionless one of his own. 

“What’d you say?” Murdock asked, his southern voice soft and full of shocked confusion.

“I’m sure you heard me right,” Face replied calmly. His hands were now folded over each other on the table as he stared beneath those heavy lashes at Murdock, who squirmed beneath Face’s intense gaze.

Murdock opened his mouth to say something, but his mind went completely blank, so he spun around to focus his attention back on the pancakes. He barely registered in his mind the noise of the chair Face sat in scraping against the floor as he stood up. His breath caught in the back of his throat when he felt Face step up directly behind him, his warm breath ghosting over the back of his neck.

“Would you be open to my seducing you?” Face asked huskily, lightly brushing the tip of his clothed erection against Murdock’s ass.

Murdock gulped in a mixture of lust and nervousness and he dropped the spatula and quickly spun around to face Face, catching him off-guard. Smirking, Murdock placed his hands on Face’s hips and hauled him closer. He bucked his hips forward and their erections brushed erotically against each other’s. 

“What kind of lady do you think I am?” he murmured in a masculine version of the voice of a southern belle. 

Face laughed and rested his own hands on Murdock’s slender hips. “I don’t think you’re any kind of lady and if you are--” Face let his eyes drift teasingly over the form of Murdock’s body. “--then you are one ugly woman.”

Murdock’s high-pitched laugh made Face’s heart feel light and he hauled the former pilot closer, pressing his lips to the other man’s before Murdock could even have the chance to protest. 

But protest Murdock did not. Instead, he clung tightly to the former conman and erotically sucked the slightly taller man’s bottom lip into his mouth. Face groaned and dropped his hands down to Murdock’s firm round ass as he allowed his tongue to enter Murdock’s mouth, seeking out the other man’s tongue. When he found it, he caressed it almost gingerly, but soon found that that wasn’t at all what Murdock wanted. Murdock was pressing his tongue insistently against Face’s, twirling the two appendages together as he bucked his hips into Face’s. The two men groaned into each other’s mouths as pleasure skyrocketed through their systems.

Murdock’s hands were starting to trail around Face’s muscled abdomen when he suddenly pulled away from Face as though he’d been scorched with a hot iron in the small of his back. There was a look of horror and dismay on his face as he panted heavily to catch his breath, staring deeply into Face’s dilated sapphire blue eyes.

“What’s wrong?” Face asked huskily, confusion clear in his voice and in his eyes. The only blue that Murdock could see in those eyes was the small ring that wrapped around the large black pupils. 

“Kim,” Murdock replied breathlessly. “You’re in love with her.”

“Yes, I am.” Face still wasn’t quite clear on where Murdock was going with this. His brain was too foggy with lust.

“And I like her and I don’t want her to get hurt. Any other woman I wouldn’t care. I ain’t gonna...” Murdock gulped painfully as he backed up against the counter, not putting much space between him and Face at all. “We can’t do this.”

Some of the lust faded from Face’s eyes and he sighed as he ran his right hand through his thick disheveled hair. “She’s not going to get hurt, Murdock.”

“That’s right because this ain’t gonna happen.”

When Murdock attempted to slip past Face to get away, Face forcefully shoved him back against the counter, keeping him trapped between his arms as he lay his hands on the counter. “Murdock, when I say she’s not going to get hurt, I mean, even with the two of us hooking up, she’s not going to get hurt. She knows how I feel about you and she’s been pushing me to make a move for a while now.” 

Well, that part was a stretch, but Murdock didn’t need to know that. 

Murdock’s eyes widened in surprise. “She has?”

“She wants me to be happy and she wants you to be happy too. You’re her friend, Murdock, and she cares about you. And she knows I’m in love with you as well as with her and that you...maybe feel the same?”

The uncertainty in Face’s deep husky voice threw Murdock off-kilter. How could Facey not possibly know how much he wanted him? How could he not guess the depth of his intense feelings for him? If Kim knew, could see his being in love with Face as it was, how come Face himself couldn’t?

“I can’t believe you even have to ask, Facey,” Murdock replied in a soft voice, the catch in his Texan drawl having numerous effects on Face’s mind, heart, and libido. Murdock gently ran his palms up Face’s broad shoulders and pulled him close, the tips of their noses now brushing. Murdock tilted his head to the side to peer deeply into Face’s eyes. “You’re in love with me?”

Face released a short, almost nervous laugh as he dropped his hands back to Murdock’s waist once more. “Yes, Murdock, I am. I think I’ve been in love with you since the day you set my arm on fire, you crazy man. I just never acknowledged it for what it was.” He leaned forward and chastely caressed Murdock’s full lips with his own.

“Dumbass,” Murdock growled just before he forcefully spun Face around until he was the one being shoved back against the counter. His lips slammed down aggressively on Face’s and his hands thoroughly began to explore the toned, tanned muscles of Face’s chest and abdomen. His agile tongue slithered between Face’s lips, staking claim on the conman’s delicious mouth as he ground their erections together. 

Regaining some of his sensibility, Face placed his hands on Murdock’s lean hips and squeezed as he bucked his own hips forward. The hardness that slid against his own thrilled him to no end and his hands dipped down into Murdock’s pajama pants. As he fought Murdock for dominance of the kiss, he trailed the tip of his index finger down the cleft of Murdock’s ass exploratoratorily. When the other man jerked and growled into his mouth, Face trailed his finger down his crack and then back up.

Murdock pulled back suddenly and took himself far out of Face’s reach. He was probably only two feet away, at most, but that was still too far to Face. 

“Pancakes’ll burn,” Murdock explained with a broad smile that did all sorts of things to Face. 

“Who fucking cares?” Face replied as he reached out for Murdock.

Murdock expertly and methodically slid out of Face’s reach. “I care, Faceman. I can’t fuck on an empty stomach.”

Face groaned, cock throbbing painfully beneath his boxers as Murdock moved away from him and resumed flipping the pancakes. “Damn tease,” he growled, secretly delighting in the soft giggle that left Murdock’s lips. 

“You wouldn’t have me any other way,” Murdock sang cheerfully.

“Bullshit; I’m going to have you in every way I possibly can, in every position I can work you into. And vice versa.”

Murdock stumbled in surprise and violent arousal at the images Face’s words created and he gulped as his grip on the spatula tightened.

Face smirked, Murdock’s reaction not escaping his notice. “You sure you can wait until after breakfast to finally indulge in what we’ve both wanted for years? Cause I sure as hell can’t.”

Inhaling a deep breath and then slowly releasing it, Murdock reached out, unplugged the griddle, and was then wrapped around Face’s torso before Face could even blink. The look in Murdock’s dilated green eyes could only be described as feral and Face gulped nervously just before Murdock’s lips were pressing insistently against his, the pilot’s hands traveling all over his body, all at once it seemed. First his fingers were tweaking at his nipples, pinching them until Face was whimpering into his mouth; then his fingers trailed up and down his back, lightly scraping the blunt tips of his nails into the soft skin before dipping into Face’s boxers and squeezing his firm ass; finally, as Face was pushed unceremoniously against the opposite kitchen wall, Murdock’s left hand had trailed around to the front of his body to grip his cock through the silky fabric of his boxers. Murdock squeezed roughly and Face grunted, noting the sizable difference between when Kim squeezed him and what Murdock was doing at that very moment. And there was definitely a fucking difference. 

“Let’s go in the living room,” Face rasped as he pulled back to catch his breath, erection throbbing painfully as Murdock ran his palm up and down his length outside the boxers. 

“Whatever you want,” Murdock mumbled against Face’s throat, teeth nipping at the stubble just below Face’s jawline.

Face growled and forcefully yanked Murdock’s head back by the hair. The madman howled in pleasure, eyes darkening to a fiery jade that Face had never seen before. “All I want is you.”

An unidentifiable noise left Murdock’s throat and he forcibly dragged Face out of the kitchen, past the small dining room, and into the living room until he was able to push Face onto his back on the couch. Face grunted as his bare skin came into contact with the pleather, his eyes dilating as Murdock climbed onto the couch and straddled him. 

“All the years I’ve been waitin’ for this,” Murdock murmured, hands canvassing Face’s bare chest as though he were handling fragile glass. “I never realized how much patience I had until you came along, Templeton.”

Face whimpered as Murdock’s fingers twisted his nipples in a combination of pleasure and pain. He felt the other man’s heavy erection pressing against the bottom of his stomach and he was desperate to get the man out of his thin pajama bottoms. He ran the palms of his hands up Murdock’s lean thighs and then trailed them around to grip his firm buttocks, pushing him backward and then forward to grind their erections together. 

Murdock moaned and leaned down to heatedly kiss Face, tongue darting into his mouth to twirl around Face’s. He surprised the usually suave conman with the way he dominated the kiss, plundering Face’s mouth with aggressive enthusiasm as he rotated his hips over Face’s crotch. He swallowed Face’s groan of approval, hands traveling down past Face’s pecs, over his taut abdomen, and ending at the waistband of his boxer shorts. 

Murdock smirked into Face’s mouth when he impatiently thrust his hips upwards. He nibbled on his full bottom lip in warning as he dipped his fingers below the band of the boxers, teasingly caressing the sensitive flesh just above the man’s groin. He swallowed Face’s whimper and gently began to tug the clingy material from his hips; Face was thoughtful enough to lift his hips to make it easier.

Pulling back from Face’s overly eager tongue, Murdock bit down into his lip as he slowly pulled the silky expensive fabric down Face’s legs, eyes dutifully scanning over the impressive phallus that was exposed to his ravenous gaze. It wasn’t that he’d never seen Face naked before -- they’d showered hundreds of times together after PT sessions, after all -- but it had never been like this. Neither had had any intention of exploring the other’s body at that time, but now... Now they were going to do more than just explore.

And Murdock was more than impatient to taste all that Face had to offer, so as he tossed Face’s boxers off to the floor behind him, Murdock leaned forward and wrapped his lips around one of his nipples. Face cried out, hands clenching into Murdock’s thick hair as the pilot tugged and pulled before switching over to his neglected nipple. His left hand traveled caressingly along the crease of Face’s leg, tickling the smooth flesh with the tips of his fingers as they slowly descended to that part of Face’s anatomy that was desperately longing for his touch.

“Murdock...HM, please, baby.”

Unable to resist that pleading voice--who could, really?--Murdock wrapped his fist around the base of Face’s cock and twisted his wrist. Face groaned and thrust up instinctively, bracing his hands on Murdock’s toned biceps. He gripped the man’s arms tightly as Murdock agonizingly slowly slid his hand up the length of Face’s shaft, savoring the feel of hard silk beneath his callused palm as the man he loved jerked in pleasure.

“You like that, baby?” Murdock asked and Face could only nod in response. “You want more?” Again, Face simply nodded.

Murdock circled the pad of his thumb over the leaking crest of Face’s cock and pressed his lips to Face’s stomach. His tongue dipped out of his mouth to taste the hard, tan flesh beneath him as he began to slide his palm up and down his cock in rapid succession. Murdock cherished the high grunts that Face emitted and gently nibbled at the skin of Face’s left hip, nearly falling off of the man and the couch when Face bucked violently upwards. 

“Ooh, I found a sensitive spot,” Murdock rasped against Face’s skin, lips pulled up into a sexy smirk. 

Face growled, eliciting a small whimper from Murdock when he dug his own rough nails into the skin of Murdock’s neck, just below his left ear. “Ooh, I found one of my own,” Face shot back, deliberately raking his nails over that same area. 

Murdock whined like a kicked puppy and abruptly engulfed half of Face’s shaft into his mouth in one gulp. Face yelped in pleasant surprise, hands falling from Murdock’s body to tightly grip the cushions of the couch. 

Eyes focused on the pleasure flashing over Face’s face, Murdock pulled up until his mouth wrapped around only the head of his cock and he tongued the dripping slit with overt enthusiasm. He smiled lovingly around the hardened flesh as Face’s back arched and he whined, his right hand leaving the couch to comb through Murdock’s straggly hair. Murdock leaned into the touch, tongue still hard at work exploring Face’s steely, thick length.

“Fuck,” Face groaned, hips arching up as Murdock began to glide down his shaft. “You’re so good, HM, so...” Whatever he was going to say morphed into a whine when Murdock cupped his heavy, aching sac with his left hand. 

Murdock rolled his balls around lovingly, gently raking his nails along the sensitive swollen flesh. He wanted to draw out Face’s pleasure, wanted to hear the man moan so loudly the walls were practically vibrating with it. He’d dreamed of this moment for years, had ached for it, in fact. He wasn’t going to let Face down; he’d fantasized every single thing he would do if he were ever given this chance. And so far, the reality far exceeded the fantasy.

Murdock groaned at the erotic way Face’s cock hit the back of his throat and he ignored the ache in his own groin as he paused to savor the full taste of Face’s skin. When Face whimpered below him, making his heart flutter with affection, Murdock slowly began to pull back inch by inch, thrilling in the pained groans slipping from Face’s lips.

“Murdock, please...”

“You wanna come, doncha?” Murdock murmured in one of the sexiest voices Face had ever heard (Kim sounded pretty damn sexy when she was whining and begging).

“Not until...” Face arched up violently when Murdock smoothly slid two fingers into his clenched rear. “...until you come. And I want you...” Face panted harshly as Murdock quirked his fingers, successfully striking Face’s prostate with his index finger. “I want you to come inside me.”

Murdock paused in surprise, causing Face to whine in protest at the cessation of the movement of his fingers. “You want me to do the fucking?”

Rasping, Face’s heavily dilated eyes locked with Murdock’s. “Why does that surprise you?”

“I...I don’t know. Guess I would have expected you to give it the first time.”

Face smiled lovingly at the pilot. “Well, I don’t. I want to receive it. I want to feel your cock pulsing deep inside me, HM. Can you do that for me?”

Murdock was amazed that he hadn’t come just from the words Face spoke in that silky voice of his. 

Realizing Face was waiting for an answer, Murdock nodded vigorously. “Yeah. I can do whatever you want, Facey.”

“I want you to fuck me. Now. Hard.”

Nodding shakily, Murdock removed his fingers and sat up on his knees. He kept his eyes glued to Face’s as he slowly shimmied out of his pants, revealing that he was, in fact, naked beneath the fabric.

Whimpering as his cock leaked at the sight of Murdock’s impressive length protruding out from his body, also leaking at the tip, Face sat up slightly to reach out and wrap his right fist around Murdock’s cock. The pilot squeaked in surprise and then moaned, back arching as his hips thrust forward into Face’s eager hand. 

“You’re so beautiful, HM,” he murmured huskily.

“Ooh....Facey...” Murdock gasped when Face pressed the tip of his thumbnail against his weeping slit and then he forcefully pushed Face’s hand away and pinned him down roughly, knocking the breath out of the man. “I ain’t ready to come yet, Facey.”

Face grinned, incredibly aroused at how it hadn’t taken Murdock any trouble at all to best him. He’d always secretly wanted someone to dominate him for a change, to catch him instead of the other way around. Not that he didn’t enjoy the dominating or the chase, but a change of pace every once in awhile would be nice. 

“Well, I am,” Face retorted and he thrust his hips up, feeling his hard length sliding against Murdock’s. The sensation had his entire body shuddering and his balls tightening desperately. “But I need you with me, baby. Please.”

Murdock nodded and inquired as to whether or not he had any lube lying around.

“In the bathroom,” Face rasped. “We don’t need it that often, though.”

Murdock smirked as he stood up off the couch. “I can imagine not.”

Face grinned at Murdock’s back as he walked away, shifting on the couch to remove the bothersome remote control that had been lodged beneath his ass the whole time. There was only one thing he wanted poking into his ass.

Murdock returned, already slicking his hardened length with his left hand, holding the bottle of lube in the other. Face groaned at the sight and had to firmly grasp the base of his cock to keep himself from coming. 

“You ready for me?” Murdock asked, crooked grin lighting up his face because he already knew the answer.

“I’ll be done before you even touch me if you don’t hurry the fuck up,” Face growled.

Murdock giggled and climbed back onto the couch. He slipped his left hand, slick with a fresh dab of lube, between Face’s thighs. He briefly caressed the man’s swollen sac, smirking when Face whined and instinctively bucked up at the touch, before pressing the tips of two fingers against his puckered opening. Face’s whimpering grew louder and higher pitched the deeper Murdock’s fingers went. When Murdock scissored his fingers apart and started to push them in and out, Face choked on a pained sob.

“No more,” he rasped. “I need you now.”

Face groaned when Murdock began to sing that Lady Antebellum song and he shot up to silence him by pressing his lips to his. Murdock squeaked in surprise but quickly caught on, pushing Face back onto the couch as he straddled his thighs. Murdock removed his fingers and pushed Face’s legs up to his chest until he could fit himself between them. 

Without breaking the kiss, Murdock pressed himself against Face’s opening and slowly began to breach the tight ring of muscle. Face groaned loudly into his mouth and bucked his hips upwards to take more of the pilot into himself. 

“Fuck, Faceman, you feel so good. I don’t think I’ve ever been with anyone this tight.” As he spoke, Murdock continued to push forward, going as slowly and being as gentle as he could so Face could get used to the feeling. When he bottomed out, he paused to both savor the feeling and allow Face to adjust to this invasion.

“Fuck,” Face grunted, hands gripping Murdock’s biceps powerfully, nails digging into the skin deeply. “Come on.” He emphatically kicked Murdock in the back of the left thigh. “Move, damn it!” 

Murdock chuckled and lovingly nuzzled his nose into the crook of Face’s neck. “I always knew you were an impatient lover. How does Kim put up with you?”

“She doesn’t tease me, for one thing.” Face bucked his hips up while he clenched his muscles around Murdock’s heavy, throbbing erection; Murdock whimpered and jerked convulsively. 

“Sounds...” Murdock grunted in indescribable pleasure. “...boring.”

“It’s not.” Face reached down between their bodies to scrape his nails over the tight sac that hung against his ass cheeks. “Now, are you going to move? Or do I have to flip you onto your back and ride your cock at the pace I set?”

Growling, Murdock pulled back, leaving the very tip of him just inside, and then shoved back in without any gentleness whatsoever. Face yelped, legs tightening automatically around Murdock’s hips as he met him thrust for thrust, pleasure skyrocketing through him so intensely that it combated the pain he felt from this being his first anal experience. His own, anyway.

Murdock couldn’t help staring at Face as he arched his back, eyes closed and fists tight around Murdock’s biceps. If ever there was a man who exemplified greek god in human form, it was this man beneath him. This man who was actually letting him touch him, letting him make love to him. 

What the hell is an Adonis like him interested in a sloppy pilot like himself for?

The minute Murdock reached down and gripped Face’s cock in his rough, callused hand, Face bucked wildly up off the couch, bellowing loudly as his release spilled over Murdock’s fist and onto his own abdominals. Murdock groaned loudly himself at the pulsating clench around his member--and how beautiful Face was when he was coming--and gave a few more thrusts before he stilled inside Face, pumping his own climax deep inside the other man. 

They collapsed together onto the couch, Murdock’s limp dick falling easily out of Face as he fell onto his chest and closed his eyes to catch his breath.

Face sighed contentedly and ran his hands lovingly through Murdock’s tangle of brown hair, relishing the heat of the other man’s body pressed tightly against his own. 

“That was...” Murdock began.

“Fucking amazing,” Face finished for him, enjoying the way Murdock’s left hand stroked up and down his right bicep, lingering briefly over his black Ranger tattoo.

“I’m all sticky,” Murdock whined, causing Face to rumble with laughter.

“Yeah. Me too.”

“Wanna take a shower before we flip positions?”

Face chuckled and tipped Murdock’s chin up to look into his beautiful green eyes. “Hell, we can just swap positions in the shower.”

Murdock grinned, leaned forward to peck him on the lips, and then leapt off the couch before Face could blink. “Last one in’s a rotten egg!” he called as he made a mad dash for the guest bathroom.

Smirking, Face jumped to his feet and raced off to the bathroom.

***********

The apartment was almost completely dark when Kim strolled in at around eight o’clock that night, save for a small light drifting out from the guest bedroom. She flipped on the small lamp inside the foyer, eyes immediately falling on the assorted clothes that had been tossed haphazardly around the living room. She smiled, placed her purse down on the marble table near the front door, and walked quietly through the darkened apartment. 

Kim paused at the door to the guest room and peered in, stepping softly inside when she saw that both men lying on the bed were fast asleep. Face lay on the side of the bed closest to the door, flat on his back with his left arm flung outwards off the bed. Murdock was beside him, of course, practically suffocating himself with his head smushed into the pillow while he lay on his stomach. She stared down momentarily at the sleeping lovers, admiring the beauty of both of them, and then turned to leave the room.

She was caught off-guard when a hand reached out and caught her around the wrist, halting her progress. She looked down in surprise to see Face staring blearily up at her.

“Thank you,” he whispered, gently pulling her down to caress her lips softly with his own. “I love you.”

Kim smiled, placed another light kiss to his lips, and then straightened up. “I love you too. Now get some sleep. You look like you need it.”


End file.
